


Echoes

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: No, his smile isn’t much like a skeleton at all.Rey doesn't know who survived the Battle of Exogol.After all, even she died there.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Echoes

Rey flees Exogol in a daze. Hyperspace echoes with silence, like X'us'Rii'a battering her AT-AT while she pretended to be important, a Rebel on a mission. She was alone, then.

She is alone now. _Your new family will die_ , and—who could survive such a battle? 

Even Rey hadn't. 

Gone, everyone. Han. Luke. Leia. Her parents. 

Finn.

Poe.

She lands at a base teeming with glorious _life_. People cheer her; she can't see their faces. Deathmasks of Rebels Past surround her.

And then—

 _There they are_ , the Force sighs at the sight of Finn's teary eyes, at Poe's loving grin.


End file.
